The most beautiful death in the world
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Death the Kid es obligado a casarce, pero decea casarce por amor, no por obligación, el se entera de una leyenda acerca del cadaver de una novia muerta en el viejo roble, al comprobar la leyenda acaba enamorado y con una aventura AU Dedicado a Umiko Saori
1. Prólogo

Wazoo~Wazoo! Ochkareza!

Yo: Hola a todos, me alegra que tengan tiempo para leer otra de mis locuras mentales, realmente se les agradece de corazón

Pat: Cierto, se les agradece que tengas tiempo y que nos dejen un review aunque sea por que realmente es muy feo para un escritor que este muy entusiasmado con una idea, la publica, pero nadie la comenta o la lee, eso le hace creer que no les importa y nuestro esfuerzo se va a la basura

Mar: Por que Pat-kun esta muy interesado en este fanfic? Por que para ser sinceros Pat-kun no es de esos inner que les interese mucho los fanfics de sus autores

Pat: Pues veras mi querida Mar, resulta que este fanfic lo he estado esperando desde que vi en la mente de Natalie la idea de este fanfic, me pareció realmente increíble, loco, zafado y maniático

Yo: Pat estas exagerando en ese comentario, vas a ilusionar mucho a nuestros lectores y después se decepcionaran por que no es lo que esperaban

Pat: Gomen, demo, cuéntales el por que de querer hacer este fic

Yo: -Suspiro- Ya que, si insistes, pues les diré: En vacaciones de navidad fui con mis padres a E.U. para visitar a mi tía que vive haya, pues bien, como no había algo interesante que ver en la mañana y en la tarde –ya que era dibujos infantiles sin mucho chiste y caricaturas malas a mi parecer- decidí ver de su gran –bueno no mucho- colección de películas que tiene mi tía ver algunas que me llamaran la atención, en mi ardua búsqueda me encontré con la peli de Tim Burton "El extraño mundo de Jack" ya que por obra del destino nunca la veía completa me desquite y la vi, en los avances venia algo acerca de otra de sus obras llamada "El cadáver de la novia" ya que mi tía no la tenía decidí verla en la compu de mi papá, mientras la veía se me vinieron estás frases a la cabeza "_Fanfic, Soul Eater, KidxChrona_" y así me decidí en hacer una versión Soul Eater del cadáver de la novia, pero no me ocurría como entonces mi gran amiga Umiko me dio ideas para el como hacerle –por que quería hacerla casi idéntica a la peli, pero como Víctor ama a Victoria pero esta "casado" con Sally no me decidía el como hacerle para que fuera completamente KidxChrona y Umiko me ilumino la mente- de hecho este prólogo lo hizo ella, y este fic va dedicado a ella además de a todos los que lean este fanfic –aunque no me dejen reviews- y los que me dejen reviews también va para ustedes-

Mar: Creo que eso es todo

Pat: Ahora si…

Los 3: ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Prólogo_

Se asomó una vez mas volviendo instantáneamente a su lugar. Entonces la música se detuvo de golpe, ella sabía de antemano que sucedería:

-Buenas noches caballeros- La firme y seductora voz femenina le hizo estremecer, prefirió ignorar lo que diría. Es decir, la "anfitriona" la presentaría pomposamente ´para impacientar a los clientes y cuando el show comenzara tener toda la atención:

-…Chrona- Odiaba oír su nombre de esa manera, seguido de gritos _entusiastas._

Medusa apareció ante sus ojos con expresión aburrida.

-Deja de estar jugando-Dijo a la vez que la música tomaba volumen-Anda ya-

Chrona Makenshi no era una mujer, más bien era una niña que iniciaba su adolescencia, cuyo cuerpo aun no se desarrollaba completamente –sus compañeras solían llamarla "tabla rosa"*- pero aun asa atraía clientes con su rostro inocente y lastimero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al terminar el espectáculo –ya bastante tarde- el burdel se veía cada vez más solo y oscuro.

-Chrona- Gritó Medusa, ella corrió a su encuentro

-Hi- Respondió tímidamente

-Acompáñame- Dicho esto, empezó a caminar por un largo pasillo y pararon frente a una puerta de madera desgastada- Entra-

-P-pero- Sabía perfectamente qué sucedería –N-no por favor- Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, Medusa la tiró hacia el oscuro interior de la habitación

-Suerte- Y con una ultima sonrisa cerro la puerta

Con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo por sus mejillas y el cuerpo tembloroso se encaminó hacia un rincón de la habitación esperando lo inevitable, con miedo, mucho miedo. La puerta se abrió permitiendo que la luz entrará cegando sus ojos, tan rápido como se abrió también se cerro. Se levantó temblorosamente y con una sonrisa maltrecha.

-H-hola s-soy Chrona Makenshi- Su voz sonaba ronca por los sollozos que intentaban salir de su garganta

La figura se movió en la oscuridad para encender la vela más cercana. La luz le calo en sus ojos de por si ya irritados.

-Eres joven- Dijo con voz tranquila y un curioso acento francés-Cuantos años tienes?-

-…Quince- Levanto la vista y entonces lo miro…era un varón de al menos 23 años, alto y esbelto, de ojos lilas y cabellos castaños; de piel blanca de expresión tranquila, vestía ligero para el frío del exterior pero a la vez elegante. La joven pelirosa se sintió observada, así con las mejillas sonrojadas intento –banalmente- arreglar sus cartas ropas, con lo cual solo consiguió una risita de su acompañante

-Bueno Chrona nos vemos luego- Dijo sonriendo alegremente- Mañana no te asustes como hay, Si?-

Revolvió los cabellos de la ojiazul en un gesto cariñoso para después salir de la habitación, Chrona, bueno ella solo…Sonrió?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La visitas eran cada vez mas seguidas, el joven de mirada amatista pasaba horas en aquella habitación maltrecha, con el único propósito de ver a la joven. Entre ellos había la necesidad de verse, hablarse, hacer quejas egoístas…ambos sabían que se "necesitaban", creían que era amor.

-Chrona, tenemos que huir-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una noche triste fue, la joven pelirosa frente a un viejo roble espero, a la media noche, Una sombra? Era el? Emocionada sonrió, el con paso tranquilo se acerco. Chrona se atemorizó, los ojos de su "amado" y su mueca de rencor, se acercó aun más. La pobre victima gritó y la negrura todo lo consumió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: WA! Cada vez que lo leo digo lo mismo, Umiko…ERES LO MAXIMO!

Pat: Debe admitir, este prologo fue lo máximo, sin duda alguna

Mar: Hi, me encanto el final

Pat: También a mi…

Yo: Igual que a mi…

Los 3: "Una noche triste fue, la joven pelirosa frente a un viejo roble espero, a la media noche, Una sombra? Era el? Emocionada sonrió, el con paso tranquilo se acerco. Chrona se atemorizó, los ojos de su "amado" y su mueca de rencor, se acercó aun más. La pobre victima gritó y la negrura todo lo consumió"

Yo: Lo juro, ese párrafo parecía poema

Pat: Cierto, pero tiene muchos puntos suspensivos

Mar: Eso es por que…

Yo y Mar: UMIKO AMA LOS PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS!

Yo: En fin, ojala les allá gustado, nos vemos en el capi 1

Los 3: Reviews!


	2. Capitulo 1: Una leyenda verdadera

Wazoo~Wazoo! Mina!

Yo: HAPPY VELENTINE´S DAY!, Es un gusto el traerles el primer capi de "The most beautiful death in the world", aunque muy atrasado, y lo lamento, es que estuve en exámenes y no me dejaron tocar la compu, además de traérselos como un regalo de San Valentín ya que no pude hacer ninguno especial para la fecha, pero se los recompensare en primavera, luego les diré como y bueno antes de comenzar tengo algunas cosas que decir

Pat: -Susurrando- Cuando no

Yo: Te oí, pero no peleare con tigo, ahora, bien antes que nada, lamento los errores de ortografía estos fueron culpa mía Umiko no tiene nada que ver, por que para ella la ortografía es lo que para Kid la simetría

Pat: En serio que si, cada vez que escriben algo, en un trabajo escolar, en libretas, fanfics, cualquier cosa, Umiko tiene que revisar que estén completamente correctos en ortografía si no se pone como los mil demonios y se deprime como Kid diciendo: "_ESTO LLEVA ACENTO!_" "_ESO NO SE ESCRIBE ASI!_" entre otras muchas cosas mas

Mar: Es que a Umiko-chan le gusta que si se escribe algo se escriba bien

Yo: Bueno terminada esa aclaración, les diré otro dato curioso, el nombre del fanfic es el nombre del 2° musical de Kuroshitsuji –si alguna de las que lee esto le gusta Kuro, díganme para decirles cuando hago un fanfic de ellos- así que nos tardamos por esa razón, este fic no tenía nombre hasta que cuando vi el musical –por 3° o 4° vez- le puse este nombre y ahora…A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!

Pat: Eso es hasta el final del capi!

Yo: Ya lo se pero es importante, bien, 8Chrona-Death8 me pregunto: "_Por que pusiste a un tipo de cabellos castaños y ojos lilas?_" bueno creo que todos se preguntan lo mismo, pues verán obviamente ese chico _**NO**_ es Kid, así que también se preguntaran: "_Entonces quien es ese tipo y que hace aquí?_" bien la respuesta no se las daré por que viene en el capi, así que sin nada mas que decir…

Los 3: ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capitulo 1: La leyenda es verdad?, te diré que si_

Amanecía en Death City, carruajes pasaban por las calles empedradas, gente caminaba en todas direcciones, con sus ropas típicas del siglo XVIII -principios del XIX- de la era victoriana, cerca de las afueras de Death City se encontraba la mansión, hogar de la dinastía Death los cuales eran los de mayor poder en la ciudad además de ser esta la familia gobernadora de la cuidad, pasada de generación en generación gracias al enorme respeto que se le daba a la familia, dentro de la mansión, en una de las mucha habitaciones, de esta se encontraba un joven tocando el piano, dicha melodía era algo tétrica y oscura* pero a la vez hermosa si te detenías a apreciar la música y no el tono de esta, al acabar la melodía la puerta de aquel cuarto dejando ver a una joven:

-Oh, gomene, Kid, no quise interrumpirte mientras tocabas- Respondió la joven entrando la cuarto

-No te preocupes Raven, acabo de terminar, Que ocupas?- Respondió caballerosamente el joven que hace unos momentos tocaba el piano

El joven, Death the Kid, hijo del gobernador de la ciudad -llamado Shinigami-sama- de 17 años de edad, el chico era alto, cabellos negros como la noche, con tres curiosas líneas blancas del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, piel blanca como la porcelana, vistiendo un traje que consistía en el saco negro con líneas blancas, pantalón y zapatos también de color negro –completamente-, una camisa blanca con una corbata de tela del mismo color típico de la época y como accesorio dos anillos en forma de calavera en el dedo medio en cada mano (N/A: El traje que tiene Kid es como el que usa en el capitulo 73 del manga cuando es corrompido por la locura pero sin las 5 líneas negras de la boca) pero lo que mas destacaba del joven eran sus hermosos y llamativos ojos dorados –ya que era lo único de color que tenía el chico-

La joven, Death the BlackRaven, sobrina del gobernador y prima del joven Death, ella tenía 16 años de edad*, largos y lacios -con ligeras ondulaciones- cabellos negros, iguales a los de su primo, con las tres líneas pero estas del lado derecho de la cabeza, piel blanca como porcelana, usando un vestido negro, strapless, pegado del busto y la cadera cayendo en una amplia falda, el vestido tenia una especie de "mangas" del mismo color, que empezaban pegadas al brazo terminando en campana, el comienzo de las mangas y su final, al igual que el vestido, tenia decorados en blanco (N/A: Es el vestido que usa Miku en un video de Cantarella, si no saben como, díganme y les paso el video o la foto) y unas zapatillas negras –estilo bailarina- con un listón negro a forma de gargantilla con un portarretratos -guardapelo- mas o menos grande en forma de una rosa de color rojo, y que al igual que el joven lo que resaltaba más en ella eran sus ojos de un brillante azul zafiro

-Shinigami-sama-ojisan* quiere hablar con los 2- Respondió la chica

Así ambos jóvenes bajaron al estudio de Shinigami-sama al que solían llamar "Death Room"* una vez en la puerta del cuarto tocaron para poder avisar que se encontraban hay, recibiendo un "Pase!" desde dentro de la habitación entraron encontrando a un tipo alto, con una gabardina negra y una graciosa mascará en forma de calavera

- Wazoo~Wazoo! Ochkareza!- Dijo el sujeto mostrando una manopla blanca en forma de saludo junto con una voz canaria y graciosa

-Ohayo, Shichue- Respondió Kid de manera cortes y respetuosa

-Ohayo, Ojisan- Respondió Raven de igual manera pero alegremente

-Les he llamado por que quiero hablar con ustedes seriamente- Dijo el gobernador cambiando su voz canaria por una mas seria

-De que se trata Shichue- Preguntó Kid

-Es acerca de la descendencia de la familia Death- Dijo Shinigami-sama poniendo a los jóvenes tensos

-Y, a que viene eso?- Preguntó Raven algo nerviosa

-A que ustedes ya tienen la suficiente edad para contraer matrimonio- Dijo el mayor como si nada

-HABLAS EN SERIO!- Dijeron completamente fuera de si ante esa gran noticia

-Hi-

-Demo, quien deberá casarse primero?- Pregunto la joven pelinegra

-Pues Kid, obviamente- Respondió el de mascará

-YO!- Pregunto un Kid desesperado -YO POR QUE!-

-Dado a que eres el mayor y mi sucesor tu deber es casarte además de que Raven-chan todavía es un poco joven para eso- Dijo Shinigami con toda la calma posible

-Shichue, ya…me tienes prometida?- Preguntó Kid realmente nervioso

-_"Que diga que no!, Que diga que no!, Que diga que no!"- _Pedía Raven en susurros con ojos cerrados y dedos cruzados

-Claro que no Kid-kun- Al oír esta respuesta ambos primos soltaron un suspiro en forma de salvamiento

-Entonces…Kid elegirá a su prometida, no?- Preguntó Raven para asegurarse

-Claro Raven-chan, nunca obligaría a Kid a estar con alguien que no quiere!- Soltó Shinigami con su voz canaria –Sin nada mas que decir, pueden retirarse-

-Con permiso- Dijeron ambos pelinegros haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después encaminarse a la salida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-HAA! QUE FASTIDIO!- Reclamó el heredero a gobernante dejándose caer en el sillón de su habitación

-Vamos Kid, esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar- Le "consolaba" su prima sentándose junto a el en el sillón

-Pero por que tan temprano- Volvió a reprochar el joven recostando su cabeza en las piernas de su prima

-Mírale el lado bueno- Volvió a consolarle la pelinegra acariciando los cabellos negros de su primo –Shinigami-sama-ojisan es muy considerado, te dejará escoger a tu futura esposa-

-Pero, será muy difícil encontrarla- Respondió cerrando los ojos intentando relajarse dejándose llevar por las caricias de su prima

-Si, lo se, ninguna de esas arpías se convertirá en la futura Señora Death, verdad?- Preguntó su prima como temiendo que estuviera considerando convertir a alguna de "esas" en parte de la familia Death

-Claro que no, por ningún motivo, ellas solo quieren el poder y el dinero del apellido Death- Dijo Kid quitándole las dudas a Raven –A ellas no les importa Kid, la persona, no me quieren a mi por el como soy, no se molestan ni siquiera en tratar de entenderme-

Eso era cierto, el encontrar prometida sería trabajo difícil, no por que nadie se fijará en el, al contrario, tenía la lista de aspirantes a prometida más larga del mundo (N/A: Para que se lo imaginen tiene la lista mas grande que el ego de Black Star y eso ya es decir mucho! -_-III) por que el era uno de los jóvenes más guapos y codiciados de Death City (N/A: Todo mundo sabe que Kid es MUY atractivo, aquel que no lo sepa…A LA ORCA!, ok no :P) pero era cierto ninguna de aquellas chicas les importaba Kid, solo lo que el les pudiera ofrecer (N/A: PINCHES CONVENENCIERAS!)

-No te preocupes, encontraras a alguien que ame a Kid y no al apellido Death- Intentó relajarle Raven sin mucho éxito

_Toc, Toc_

-Adelante!- Dijeron ambos chicos a unisonó

-Joven Kid, Señorita Raven, el joven Evans y el joven Star junto a las señoritas Albarn, Nakatsukasa, Thompson y Orión los esperan el la sala de estar- Les dijo una mujer de cabellos negros cortos, unos lentes vestida con un traje de maid desde el marco de la puerta

-Gracias Azusa, ya bajamos- Dijo Kid levantándose del sillón junto a Raven para seguir a Azusa asia la sala

Una vez entrando a la sala pudieron ver a 7 jóvenes, todos de entre 16 a 17 años de edad, de los dos únicos chicos que estaban en el salón uno era alto, piel blanca, cabellos blancos y unos ojos rojo rubí, que contrastaban con su pálida –no mucho- piel junto a su cabello blanco, vestía un traje negro, corbata negra de tela y camisa de manga larga roja (N/A: Es su traje de cuando esta con el diablito pero el traje no tiene las líneas blancas por ser muy "moderno" y la corbata es como la de Kid pero en negro Pat: Es por la época, recuerden) el otro chico tenía en cabello azul celeste, en puntas, piel morena, ojos verdes, de buena musculatura, vistiendo un traje, negro, al igual que el peliblanco, pero en vez de una camisa roja esta era celeste, agregándole que traía el traje algo desarreglado –no mucho- (N/A: Yo y Pat: MILAGRO!), de las chicas una de ellas era rubio-cenizo, suelto, agarrado con una diadema negra, piel canela, ojos verde jade, con un vestido jade, guantes hasta el codo, se ajustaba a su cadera cayendo en una amplia falda (N/A: Como el vestido negro de cuando esta en la mente de Soul) otra de las jóvenes era una pelinegra con ojos azules, con un vestido del mismo estilo que el de la rubio-cenizo pero en color azul marino, de manga corta, las ultimas 3 chicas eran rubias, dos de la misma altura, mismo corte de cabello y color, pero una tenía ojos azul mientras que la otra de color amarillo-naranja, la otra rubia era mas alta, de cabello largo y ojos azules, ella era la hermana mayor de la chica rubia de ojos azules, ambas portaban un vestido borgoña que dejaba ver sus hombros descubiertos, pegado a la cadera cayendo en una amplia falta con zapatos negros, y la de ojos naranjas, tenía un vestido como el de Raven pero de color violeta con los decorados azules

-Kid, Raven, cuanto tiempo sin verlos- Saludó el peliblanco estrechando la mano de Kid para después pasar a abrazar a Raven

-Hola, Soul, nos alegra volver a verte- Dijo Kid para voltear a ver a los demás –Y, Ya te comprometiste con Maka no?-

-Pues si hombre, es la mujer de mi vida!- Exclamó Soul yendo donde la chica de cabello rubio-cenizo abrazándola por la cadera pegándola a el

-NO IGNOREN AL GRAN ORE-SAMA!- Grito el joven de cabellos azules

-Nosotros también te extrañamos Black Star- Dijo Raven con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz –Así que…tu también eres de los próximos a casarte, he?

-NYAJAJA, CLARO SERE EL PRIMERO QUE UN SER TAN BIG COMO YO DEBE SER SIEMPRE EL PRIMERO- Dijo Black Star en su pose "BIG" –Y SERÁ CON LA DIOSA MAS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO, TSUBAKI!-

-N-no digas eso B-Black Star- Dijo la pelinegra agachando la cabeza un poco sonrojada

-Jeje, me alegro por ustedes- Dijo Raven dirigiéndose a los 4 chicos

-Y que hay de ustedes, Cuando recibiéremos la invitación a la boda de los Death´s?- Pregunto el alvino con un ligero toque de burla

-Soul no creo que sea el momento para bromear con eso- Replico la joven Death para mirar de reojo a su primo quien tenía la mirada perdida ante las palabras del ojirubi

-Por?- Preguntó el nombrado

-Nos acaban de informar de que tenemos que ir buscando a quien va a casarse con nosotros y Kid no la esta pasando bien por eso- Dijo la chica pelinegra a los chicos sin despegar su mirada de su tan querido primo

-Iré a distraerme un poco…-Dijo Kid con aire deprimido saliendo de la habitación

-Pobre Kid…- Dijeron las chicas presentes a coro

-Demo, Raven-sempai, Kid-sempai se pondrá bien, no?- Pregunto la rubia de ojos naranjas

-No lo se Star, no lo se- Respondió la chica de líneas a su mejor amiga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kid recorría los pasillos de la mansión intentando dispersar su mente de lo dicho esa mañana por su padre, al traer la cabeza agachada no se dio cuenta que una de las sirvientas de la mansión se acercaba a el provocando que chocaran ambos pero sin caer al suelo:

-Gomen, oh, Kid-sama, que lo trae por aquí?- Preguntó una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos ámbar con un parche en el ojo izquierdo (N/A: Si esta del lado equivocado díganme) con un traje de maid

-Oh, nada Marie, es solo que…mi padre quiere que me case- Respondió el joven

-Comprendo, demo, Shinigami-sama lo ha dejado escoger no?- Pregunto con cautela la rubia

-Si, pero tarde o temprano si no elijo yo, el me asignará una, y la verdad, pobre de aquella chica que se case con migo (N/A: YO ME PUEDO CASAR CON KID Y NO SUFRIRIA, ESTARIA EN EL CIELO!) creo que sería lo peor que le puede pasar a una novia- Se "regaño" el joven noble

-No lo creo así, quiere que le cuente una historia un poco mas trágica- Preguntó Marie- Así, tal vez, pueda distraerse-

-Que clase de historia?- Preguntó Kid interesado

-Es una famosa leyenda de Death City-Contó Marie-Según la historia, existió en este pueblo una joven me piel blanca, cabellos rosas y ojos azules que trabajaba en un cabaret junto con su madre…-

-Ella era prostituta?- Pregunto Kid interrumpiendo a Marie

-No, ella y su madre vivían hay- Explico Marie- El cabaret pertenecía a su madre, de nombre Medusa Gorgon, la joven trabajaba hay de camarera o bailarina, nunca hizo algo como eso puesto que todavía era muy joven, una noche, terminada su presentación, fue llevada por su madre a un cuarto donde tendría a su primer cliente-

-Y que le paso?- Pregunto de nuevo Kid un poco alarmado pensando en la pobre joven (N/A: Sin ni siquiera conocerle y ya la ama! Sin verla en persona y ya se preocupa por ella! Por que ya no hay hombres como Kid T-T )

-Pues, llego un varón de cómo 23 años, cabello castaño de ojos lilas, de acento francés-Retomo la oji-ambar con el relato- No paso nada aquella noche, pero se siguieron viendo en aquel cuarto continuamente, creyeron amarse, decidiendo huir para estar juntos, pero sus planes fueron saboteados-

-Que sucedió para que eso pasara?- Preguntó el chico como por 3 o 4 vez desde el comienzo de la historia

-Las compañeras de la joven pelirosa al ver a la chica un poco "rara" de su actitud normal decidieron ver que pasaba-Retomo Marie- Así que la noche que se decidieron escapar, escucharon detrás de la puerta sus planes, contándole a Medusa, esta al día siguiente se encontró "accidentalmente" con el joven, sacándole platica, mintiéndole de que su hija le había engañado, que ella no solo trabajaba en aquel cabaret como mesera y bailarina, sino como todas las demás, el joven se enfureció, yéndose realmente molesto, así, Medusa creyó que su plan había funcionado…-

-Que plan?- Preguntó de nueva cuenta el pelinegro (N/A: Si sigue así, hartará a Marie u_ulll)

-El plan de Medusa era mentirle, que dejara plantada a la pelirosa para que esta al verse abandonada volviera al cabaret olvidándose de aquel joven, mas esto no paso así- Retomó Marie el relato con cierto toque de tristeza en su voz- El joven odiaba que le engañaran, así que envuelto en ira, fue la punto de encuentro, que era el viejo roble del bosque del oeste, cuando llegó al lugar y encontró a la joven sin parpadear la asesino-

-COMO QUE LA ASESINO!- Dijo Kid casi gritando por tal revelación –Pero…no se supone que la amaba-

-Recuerda lo que le dije antes, ellos _**creyeron**_ amarse, mas no fue así, creo que solo fue atracción física- Recordó Marie

-Por que?- Preguntó interrogante Kid

-Cuando alguien ama realmente a una persona es dar todo, incluso su vida por aquella persona, pensar que siempre este bien, importarte hasta incluso mas haya de todo- Dijo Marie con estrellas en los ojos

-Y…que paso, la asesino y ya?- Volvió a preguntar Kid pensando en que tal vez aquel no fuera el final de la chica

-Bueno, cuenta la leyenda que su cuerpo reposa debajo del roble, su mano derecha fuera de la tierra, según se dice aquel que diga sus votos correctamente y le ponga la argolla de matrimonio en el dedo anular ella saldrá y lo tomará como esposo por el resto de la eternidad- Terminó de contar Marie

-Y esa leyenda es verdad?- Dijo lleno de curiosidad

-No lo creo joven Kid, debe ser solo una leyenda más- Le "desilusionó" Marie –Con su permiso, me retiro, ojalá se haya distraído un poco-

Marie caminó por aquel pasillo dejando solo a Kid, ahora el ya ni se preocupaba por buscar a su prometida, ahora lo que ocupaba su mente era la chica del relato y sus ansias de descubrir si es verdadera aquélla leyenda…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran más o menos las 8:30 p.m. todos en la mansión Death dormían tranquilamente*, bueno, tal vez todos no, en las escaleras principales de la mansión un chico pelinegro bajaba sigilosamente las escaleras con los zapatos en la mano derecha cuando termino de bajar los escalones se dispuso a ponerse los zapatos y caminar rumbo al bosque del oeste en busca de aquella joven, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados por:

-Que haces Kid?- Dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del chico sobresaltándolo

Kid sudo frio al verse descubierto, volteo el rostro ligeramente para encontrarse en el final de las escaleras a su prima con una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y un short también de color blanco* además de ir descalza

-Raven, no sabia que eras tu- Se alivio el chico –No deberías estar en la cama?-

-Podría decirte lo mismo- Contraataco su prima

-Tuche- Respondió Kid con burla (N/A: No se esta bien escrito, si esta mal corríjanme ok?)

-Pero en serio, que haces fuera a esta hora- Repitió Raven la pregunta

-Pues veras…-Kid se puso algo nervioso pero no podía mentirle a su prima- Has oído la leyenda del cadáver de la novia?-

-Hi, mi shichue me la contaba de pequeña-Dijo la menor de la familia con tono de tristeza-Por que?-

-Marie me la contó esta tarde, y quiero ver si es verdad- Dijo Kid con simpleza

-ESTAS LOCO!- Dijo la joven casi a gritos (N/A: No puede gritar por que si no los descubren)

-Por que debería de estarlo?- Pregunto ofendido el chico

-No sabes que según la leyenda si le dices los votos te toma para que seas si pareja por la eternidad?- Preguntó/grito/susurro la chica (N/A: ES UNA SHINIGAMI MULTIFUNCIONAL! Ok no)

-Si- Se limito a contestar

-La única manera de que te quedes con ella eternamente es…- Raven tragó grueso- …Morir-

-Raven es solo una leyenda- Le tranquilizo el joven

-Pero y si no lo es, ya has lo que quieras hacer, pero te advierto…- La joven se dio vuelta para comenzar a subir la escalera mas giró el rostro para ver a su primo con sus ojos azul zafiro llenos de una tristeza profunda-...si te vas y mueres, en poco tiempo Shinigami-sama-ojisan y yo te seguiremos a la tumba-

Dicho esto la chica caminó a paso lento las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, Kid por su parte salió de la mansión para llegar al bosque, mientras por la ventana Raven lo veía alejarse:

_-Kid, por lo que más quieras cuídate mucho-_ Rogó Raven con las manos apretando el guardapelo que reposaba en su cuello para después quitársela, abriéndola revelando en su interior una foto en la que se encontraban 6 personas, 4 adultos y 2 niños, de los cuales 2 de los adultos eran varones, los otros 2 eran mujeres, de los niños uno era varón y la otra mujer , los varones –mas la niña- tenían tres líneas en la cabeza de color blanco, los adultos completas y los chicos a la mitad de la cabeza, todos pelinegros, piel blanca, uno de los hombres –el que tenía a al niño- tenía ojos verde esmeralda, mientras el otro – el que tenía a la niña- tenía los ojos ámbar, de las mujeres, la que acompañaba al oji-verde, también los tenía de color ámbar, la otra los tenía color azul zafiro, de los niños, el pelinegro los tenia dorados como la mujer, y la pelinegra azules como la otra mujer, todos vestidos con trajes elegantes de color negro, los varones con una gabardina negra encima del traje, una pareja de adultos abrazaban al niño mientras la otra pareja abrazaba a la niña, ambos pequeños estaban tomados de las manos, todos sonrientes, una lagrima salió de los ojos de la chica mientras apretaba el guardapelo- _No quiero perder a alguien mas de la familia, Padre, Madre, Tía, cuiden mucho a Kid, se los ruego-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kid se encontraba en el bosque, en el viejo roble, encontrando una "rama" en forma de mano, metiendo su mano en su traje saco una caja de terciopelo negra, para después abrirla revelando un añillo de oro blanco con la insignia de la familia Death; la mascará del gobernador de la ciudad, tomando aire y soltándolo varias veces comenzó a recitar:

-Con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía por que yo seré tu vino…- Comenzó Kid a recitar-…Con esta vela, alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad, y con este anillo… te pido…que seas…mi esposa-

Al terminar de recitar los votos Kid coloco el anillo en la "rama" esperando que algo pasara, mas nada:

-Y Raven decía que algo malo iba a pasar- Se burlo el chico, dispuesto a irse, pero…algo o alguien lo tomo del tobillo –Pero que…?-

El joven intentó zafarse de aquella "cosa" que lo tenía apresado, pero no pudo, fue arrastrado hasta hundirse en la tierra, desapareciendo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: MUAJAJAJA LES DIO MIEDO! Ok no, lamento dejarlos así, pero aquí viene lo bueno, por que Kid ya se va a encontrar con Chrona, ahora, espero que se les hayan aclarado las dudas, tratare de subir pronto la conti de este fic y de "Una nueva vida" además de que subiré un nuevo fic, bueno dos, un fanfic y un one-shot, ojala les guste y lo lean, en fin aquí algunas aclaraciones:

*Raven es mayor que Kid por minutos, pero aquí es al revés para que concuerde la trama

*Ojisan para el que no sepa significa tío

*Este es un AU así que aquí no es Shibusen así que le llaman así al despacho de Shinigami-sama

*En esa época se supone que se dormían al ponerse oscuro, ósea cuando el Sol se va, aunque yo me duermo como a las 10:00 p.m.

*Se que en esa época no se podían poner esas cosas, puesto que las "pijamas" eran camisas largas o camisones, pero como a Raven le gusta confeccionar cosas ella inventó esa "pijama"

*Algo que no aclare en el prólogo, a Chrona la llaman "Tabla rosa" por un fic, que se llama creo que "Salvación" de no me acuerdo que autor, pero a Umiko le gustó el termino y lo puso

Bien es todo, nos leemos después

Los 3: Review!


	3. Capitulo 2: Una extraña pareja

Wazoo~Wazoo! Mina!

Yo: LO SE! No merezco su perdón, ni el de Kami-sama, ni el de Shinigami-sama, ni el de cualquier dios en cualquier idioma, religión o cultura! Pero es que, primero fueron las malditas asesorías para la el examen de la prepa (fue en Marzo, y en mi cumpleaños TwT), reprobé un examen así que me tuve que poner a estudiar mas, y al parecer mi inspiración quería darme oportunidad de estudiar tranquila y se fue de vacaciones, cuando termine y quise continuar…ella no volvió, después presente el examen (aprobé por si quieren saber) y después me estaba adaptando a la prepa pero ya que estoy de vacasiones, ha escribir se ha dicho! Y sin mas que decir…LES PRESENTO EL CAPITULO 2 DE ESTE FIC!

Pat: SHOTO!

Yo: Ahora que!

Pat: Contesta reviews

Yo: Claro, ha si, es que cheque sus reviews y me di cuenta que muchas preguntan por si va a hacer igual al cadáver de la novia, les digo…nop, la base de esta historia es el cadáver de la novia, pero no va a terminar así, por que no quiero ver a Kid con alguien que no sea Chrona y también a Chrona con alguien que no sea Kid, pero si les digo que si habrá boda en la iglesia de los vivos y que si van a evitar una boda en esa misma iglesia, pero mejor no les doy el spoiler completo, así que dejo de aburrirlos y pongamos el capi…

Pat, Mar y Nat: ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 2: CASADO CON UN CADAVER!

Kid no podía ver nada, estaba el vacio y la nada, no sabia si estaba acostado o flotaba, si era negro o blanco, luz o sombras, simetría o asimetría lo que estaba cerca, fuego o hielo lo que sentía su piel, hasta comenzaba a dudar que sentía algo o si no era su imaginación lo que hacia sentir lo que sentía, y lo peor…estaría vivo o muerto? Vio una luz blanca…al parecer era el cielo…pero no, estaba abriendo los ojos y escuchaba voces…

-Esta pálido…- Pregunto una voz

-Pero al parecer ese es su tono de piel…- Respondió otra voz a la primera

-Oh! La nueva adquisición respira!- Exclamo una tercera voz para después sentir un toque en sus costillas –Y no esta tieso!-

-Por favor, vasta ya, que no ven que esta inconsciente, solo espero que se encuentre bien- Oyó decir a una cuarta voz, pero esta, al contrario de las otras tres era una voz mas dulce y angelical

Kid por fin abrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de lo que creyó…era el cielo, cuando pudo ver mejor se dio cuenta que si bien el lugar estaba iluminado no era el cielo, el lugar era colorido, con música que ambientaba el lugar, muchas…personas? Todas felices y animadas, poso después su vista a lo que al parecer era una persona…o lo que quedaba de ella, frente a el se encontraba un cadáver en descomposición de una chica de largos cabellos lilas, piel blanca –al menos lo que quedaba de piel en ella- sin contar también que estaba muy pálida -ya que estaba muerta :P- unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azul hielo, vestía un desgastado pero hermoso vestido blanco, era sin mangas, con decorados color plateados en la parte del pecho, ajustado a la cadera, para caer en una amplia falda hasta el suelo, unos cortos guantes también blancos, el vestido sencillo para ser de bodas pero aun así no dejaba de ser elegante, quedo hipnotizado por el hermoso cadáver que hasta se pregunto que si así se veía como cadáver como se hubiera visto en vida, salió de su ensoñación cuando esta se acerco a el tocándole la mejilla derecha con su huesuda mano...

-Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto la chica –Por favor, no se lidiar con los vivos inconscientes- Agrego con voz angustiada

Kid se levanto espantado y comenzó a retroceder volteando a todos lados mirando una forma de escapar o en su defecto un arma, hasta que vio a un cadáver de un hombre enano con una espada clavada en su costado*, intento sacar la espada para defenderse, pero estaba muy adentro y atascada que la tomo con todo y el hombre

-NO!, Aléjense, tengo a un…tengo un…enano?- Kid volteo a ver al "enanito" –Y no dudare en usarlo-

Todos en la taberna callaron para ver al histérico ser viviente mover a todos lados al pobre cadáver con todo y espada

-Quiero preguntas…ahora- Exigió el pelinegro

-Respuestas…creo que lo que quieres son respuestas- Le corrigió el llamado "enanito" viendo a Kid

-Si gracias, respuestas- Asintió el pelinegro para después corregirse –Quiero respuestas, que sucede aquí, donde estoy, quien eres?*-

-Primero que nada, estas en Death City- Le dijo otra chica de cabellos plateados, piel pálida con ligeras señales de quemaduras, se le notaban los huesos en varias partes de su cuerpo como el rostro, los brazos y piernas, en las comisuras de los labios 2 círculos negros, usando un vestido sin mangas negro que llegaba hasta los talones, debajo del vestido una blusa blanca de manga larga y sombrero de ala ancha de color negro

-Eso ya lo se, pero en que parte?- Pregunto el heredero Death alzando una ceja extrañado, nunca había visto u oído de esa parte de la ciudad

-No, tú estás _literalmente_ en Death City*- Le dijo otra chica de cabellos negros, piel pálida, que al igual que la otra tenía señales de quemaduras, usaba un vestido negro con rayas blancas o blanco con rayas negras como ustedes prefieran (N/A: No pude evitarlo, recordé Madagascar n_n), largo hasta los tobillos al igual que la peli plata, media manga con el final como campana

-Entonces aquí todos están…- Se sorprendió al pensarlo

-…Muertos, si- Dijo tranquila el cadáver vestido de novia

-Debiste conseguirte un mejor esposo, uno que si use su cerebro- Le "sugirió" la chica de círculos negros en los labios

-Lo dices por que un gusano ya se comió el tuyo, no Eruka-chi?- Se burlo la otra joven

-Cállate Misune- Reclamo la llamada Eruka

-E-es-esposo?- Volvió a tartamudear el joven

-Exactamente, mira- La llamada Misune tomo a la del vestido blanco por su cadavérico brazo derecho alzándolo para que viera en su dedo anular un hermoso anillo blanco con la mascara de Shinigami-sama

-Y lo volveré a preguntar, quien eres tu?- Pregunto bajando (N/A: Por fin) al cadáver junto con la espada –aun dentro de su portador-

-Pues…es una larga historia- Exclamo triste la pelirosa

-Y valla que historia señores…-Dijo otro cadáver, esta vez de un hombre, alto, cabellos negros, traje elegante descastado y corroído de la época de color negro, con un parche en el ojo derecho, con heridas en el cuerpo –Un trágico relato de amor, pasión y dramática muerte…*-

-Hay Free no exageres- Le regaño esta vez Eruka con cara de cansancio

-Por que no salen a platicar un poco- Sugirió Misune tomando la mano de la pareja de "esposos" para conducirlos afuera de la taberna

Ambos una vez afuera se miraron quedando uno frente a otro

-Y, pues…ha donde quieres ir?- Intento hacer plática la nueva "esposa"

-No se, no vivo aquí…- Dijo Kid para después mirarla con una sonrisa –Tal vez tu quieras llevarme a algún lugar que conozcas-

-Hay uno- Dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano –Sígueme-

Así ambos llegaron a la parte mas alta de "Death City", donde claramente se podía apreciar toda la ciudad con la iluminación dándoles una hermosa vista del lugar, incluso se estaba mas "vivo" en esa ciudad que en la que realmente debería estar, Kid volteo el rostro para ver a su "esposa", esta estaba absorta en el hermoso paisaje que tenían enfrente, el joven heredero no pudo evitar pensar que aquel cadáver era no solamente agradable en personalidad, sus palabras, su mirada, sus acciones inclusive su tacto eran…muy cálidos –aunque ella estuviera helada por ya estar muerta-

-A todo esto, no me has dicho tu nombre- Dijo Kid a su ahora esposa

-Oh, pues, me llamo Chrona, un gusto en conocerte- Exclamo el cadáver dando una pequeña reverencia

-Un gusto, yo soy Death the Kid, también es un honor el conocerla, my beautiful lady- Exclamo el oji-ambar para después tomar la mano de Chrona para darle un pequeño y dulce beso a la palma

Chrona, ante esta acción no pudo mas que ponerse nerviosa, no por que le resultara incomodo, si no por que nadie se había portado tan bien con ella en tantos años –tanto de lo que llevaba viva como los que llevaba muerta-, así, transcurrió el tiempo, ambos platicaban sobre lo que mas les gustaba hacer, dándose cuenta que tenían mucho en común, ambos sabían tocar piano, a ambos les gustaba el arte, amaban pasear solo para matar el tiempo y por sobre todo compartieron algo que ellos no sabían que ya se estaban dando…amor mutuo:

-Sabes, me alegra mucho platicar contigo Chrona- Exclamo el joven

-También a mi, nunca me había sentid mas…viva?- Pregunto la joven con duda, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos para ambos echarse a reír como hacía años que no lo hacían, por la abstracta situación*

-Sabes…creo que mi familia debe estar preocupada por mi- Dijo Kid en todo melancólico

-Quieres que les demos una visita- Pregunto la peli-lila para darle ánimos –Solo dime donde fueron sepultados y te llevare hay-

-Es que…mi actual familia esta haya "arriba"- Exclamo apuntando con el dedo hacia arriba

-Oh, ya veo, ese es un problema- Dijo ahora triste el pequeño cadáver

-No del todo- Oyeron una voz que les hablaba –Existe alguien que puede ayudarlos-

La voz salió de su escondite para ver a la pareja, era al parecer el cadáver de una niña, tenía el cabello corto de color café claro, usaba un sombrero negro como el resto de su ropa, la pequeña tenía algunas quemaduras en lo que quedaba de piel en ella*

-Angela, no estarás hablando de "el" verdad?- Pregunto algo temerosa Chrona

-Todos saben que es el mas capacitado para estos casos- Le recordó la pequeña –No hay otra manera si realmente quieren ir con los vivos-

-Viéndolo de esa manera- Angela sonrió feliz para después marcharse dando brinquitos por el camino

-De que o de quien hablan?- Pregunto el chico mirando al cadáver con curiosidad

-De Stein hakasen- Dijo Chrona disipando las dudas de Kid al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo a la torre a las afueras de Death City

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WOW! Que feliz me siento al seguir escribiendo, ya era hora de que actualizaras dirán ustedes y no las culpo, me sentía fatal cada vez que leía sus reviews en espera de continuación…PERDONENME!

Srita. Inspiración: Pido a todos una muy gran y sincera disculpa *reverencia*

Mar: Bueno, el caso es que ya lo escribiste, ya no sirve de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada, eso decía mi abuelita

Pat: *Con un plato de galletas en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra* Alguien menciono algo sobre leche?

Srita. Inspiración, Mar y Yo: Olvídalo -_-llll

Yo: En fin, gracias por leer, prometo que tendré la actualización pronto, aunque ya solo le quedan el siguiente capi, uno más y el prólogo, les diré los nombres de los capis para que se vallan preparando:

Capitulo 3: Entre visitas inesperadas, confesiones sinceras, problemas y oposiciones de bodas…AUXILIO! Parte 1

Capitulo 4: Entre visitas inesperadas, confesiones sinceras, problemas y oposiciones de bodas…AUXILIO! Parte 2

Epílogo: La vida que siempre soñé

Mar: Esperamos que se hayan divertido con este capi, los esperamos en el siguiente

Srita. Inspiración, Mar, Pat y Yo: REVIEWS!

Aclaraciones:

1.- La parte donde Kid esta en la taberna asustado es una escena del cadáver de la novia, si no me creen busquen la peli y veanla

2.- Cuando le dicen "literalmente" en Death City, como ya sabemos, Death = Muerte y City = Ciudad, asi que en terminos literales el "Cuidad de los Muertos"

3.- La parte en la que Free se hace el misterioso es otra escena de la pelicula

4.- La traducción de "My beautiful lady" significa, -según yo- "Mi hermosa dama"

5.- Tanto Eruka, como Misune y Angela, recordemos que en Soul Eater son brujas, estan con quemaduras en la piel por que se les acusó de brujería, esa fue la causa de su muerte

6.- Algo que no aclare en el capi 1, la canción que toca Kid en el piano, es una de las canciones que toca Soul


End file.
